The Light Ends Here
by BlakeX
Summary: A fireteam of 3 destroy the Heart of the Black Garden. The Black Garden is then searched for any remnant of the Vex. The search team finds a portal that has the words "Final Gateway" on it. The Vanguard creates a team to see what that is all about.
1. Chapter 1: Activation

The Light Ends Here: Prologue

Centuries ago, the Traveler came to our solar system, the Milky Way Galaxy. The Traveler would grant us things that we wouldn't believe to exist. Human's lifespan triples and we come up with new technology. We were in the height of all human history. But then, it all fell apart when The Collapse occurred. We were nearly destroyed by the darkness. Now, the humans only live in one place, The Last City. This is where they all reside. But what was it that kept them from being completely eradicated. One Word: Guardians. Guardians fought tooth and nail for days upon weeks to protect the human race. What are Guardians? They are humans who were granted immense power by the traveler to protect it and their race from the Darkness. Now, what is the Darkness? Multiple species of aliens who track the traveler and seek to destroy it. No one knows why exactly.

Now, the Guardians not only protect but do their best to get rid of the problems that have been located in their solar system. So a fireteam of 3, is sent on a quest to locate and destroy the heart of the Vex. This fireteam would travel to multiple planets to get this information. They would kill a ton of monsters in the process. Eventually, this fireteam ends up at the Reef. The Reef is the place where the Awoken reside. The very end of where the light reaches. The fireteam is only there to get the information to find the Black Garden which is where the heart is supposedly located. The Prince, Uldrin, says that they would need to kill a gate lord and bring the eye back. The fireteam does so and Uldrin is quite surprised. He expected them to die fight the gate lord. He then gives them the information and says that they would need the eye to actually open the portal. The fireteam prepares themselves and then go to the portal and get into the Black Garden. They search the Black Garden while fighting off the Vex that reside there. They soon figure out where it is and then once again use the eye of Zydron. The eye of Zydron or the gate lord opens the final door. As the door opens, the fireteam sees a big black heart, 3 statues and a bunch of Vex Goblins and Hobgoblins. The fireteam would proceed to destroy all of them, including the heart. Now, the Traveler is no longer being drained of its light.

The Vanguard decides that they would need a closer look at the Black Garden so they decide that they will send in a fireteam to inspect the Black Garden and see if there was anything left there. The fireteam searched for about a week because the Black Garden is really big. They would then find a giant portal with marking on the sides. The markings would read "The Final Gateway". The fireteam would then report back to the Vanguard to see what they should do.

Chapter 1: Activation

The Vanguard feels that it is top priority to find out what that portal does and where it goes. So, the Vanguard call a Code 1 Meeting to discuss the situation.

"Ok now, what was this meeting called for again?" -Cayde 6

"Oh come on, Cayde, I told you 20 minutes ago, why this meeting was called." - Ikora

"Well, you caught me eating and watching my favorite TV show, I won't hear a word you say, you should be happy I heard the part about having a meeting." - Cayde 6

"You know, that is something that you really need to work on." - Ikora

"Alright, enough of this pointless bickering, we need to assess the situation that is at hand." - Zavala

"Uhh, still don't know the situation, can someone fill me in?" - Cayde 6

"The Black Garden was searched and they found a giant portal and the portal had writing on it which translated to 'The Final Gateway'" - Ikora

"Now, anyone have any ideas what we should do?" - Zavala

" I say crack that baby open and see what it has in store for us." - Cayde 6

"Cayde, you might be onto something there. May-" - Ikora

"Why, thank you Ikora. Is that like the first time you have complemented me on something? Wait, sorry got off track, so you were saying Ikora?" - Cayde 6

(annoyed) "As I was saying, maybe we could sent in a recon team that only goes in to take information. That way we have more information on what we are fight here." - Ikora

" Not a bad idea, but who will we send in?" - Zavala

"What if we send in the fireteam that destroyed the Heart since they have experience with the Vex?' - Cayde 6

"Yeah, that's good. But, we are gonna have to send in 3 more with them, cause if they get into a scramble with the Vex, they can get out of it safely." - Zavala

" We can get 3 of the members of Fireteam Dreamwaker, they were the ones who took out Atheon in the Vault. They also have experience with the Vex." - Ikora

" Ok, but we still have one problem." - Zavala

"How do we open the portal? That's what you are thinking right?" -Cayde 6

"Yeah, we have no idea if it's the same process as the Black Garden portal." - Zavala

"Well, it's worth a shot to try the same thing. So we have assessed the situation, does that mean meeting is adjourned?" - Ikora

"One more matter to discuss, after we talk to the fireteam, what do you guys want to eat?" - Zavala

Ikora and Cayde proceed to argue for about 10 mins between the Ramen shop and Thai Restaurant. But, soon after, they call the fireteam to the Vanguard quarters over intercom. They tell the team what the situation is and asked if they were up for it. 3 of them said yes which was the fireteam the defeated the Heart. But the fireteam of 6 needed to talk it over since they were losing three members of the team. Their team leader came out and said "We will give you Raquel, Bethany and I." - Team Leader

"Troy, are you sure about this? We need a leader." - Sam

"I'm sure. You have a leader in Jane, you guys will be fine." - Troy

"Ok then, Troy, I am assigning you to Team Leader since you have experience being a leader. Hurry up and get some team chemistry because you guys leave in a few days." - Zavala

"Team Dreamwaker, we will see to it that you guys are given new members that will work well with your style." - Ikora

So, the fireteams said their goodbyes and went along their ways. And Troy felt that a good way to start some team chemistry was by asking what they should call this fireteam.

"What about Team Awesomeness?" - Conrad

"Nah, too cheesy. How about Fireteam Desolation?" - Bethany

"That one is okay. I like Fireteam Axiom" - Conner

"What does Axiom even mean?" - Raquel

"It means hidden truth." -Conner

"Guys, we need a name that will strike fear not only to our enemies but our fellow guardians in the crucible. Like Fireteam Petrify." - Troy

"Alright, you guys are taking too long with this. How about we finish this with Fireteam Matrix and move on." - Sean

"Everyone good with that? Because I am." - Troy

(all together)"I am." -Conrad,Bethany,Conner and Raquel

"Ghost, can you put that into the tower database, please?" - Troy

"Fine, you're lucky that you said please." - Troy's Ghost

Now, Fireteam Matrix is a thing and has a full 6 members to begin their mission. There is:

Troy - The Nightstalker who was assigned leader of the team.

Conrad - Defender who has immense power that hasn't been used yet.

Raquel - Striker, All brawn and little brains

Bethany - Bladedancer, expert scout, knows how to stay under the radar

Sean - Gunslinger and expert marksman

Conner - Sunsinger, the information and philosophy specialist

This was the team that was going to find out what was inside the "Final Gateway"

Next day, Fireteam Matrix is sitting on the steps in the Tower Plaza,next to Banshee.

"Banshee, when will my order come in?" -Conrad

"It will come before you leave, don't worry about it." - Banshee 44

"What order?" - Raquel

" I ordered a new auto rifle and it's supposed to come soon. It supposed to shoot slower but inflict more damage to the enemy so I want to use it for this mission." - Conrad

"Oh ok, I ordered something too but it's going to take much longer to get." - Raquel

"What did you order?" - Conrad

"A replica of the Fabian Strategy." - Raquel

"Woah, that weapon is legendary for all the battles and wars that were fought with it by Titans. I heard that it gets passed down as time goes on. Hopefully it gets passed down to one of us." - Conrad

" I won't need it I have my own replica." - Raquel

"Well, I'll take it then." - Conrad

(as the delivery ship flies in) "Conrad, the delivery ship just flew in, let's go get your auto rifle." - Banshee-44

"Ok i'm coming, I'll see you later Raquel." - Conrad

"Bye." she said (to herself) "Guess I had better go talk to Troy and see when we are leaving." - Raquel

Raquel would head down 5 floors to the living quarters of the tower. She would then go through all the hallways and find Troy's room even though it was the room right next to the elevator.

(panting) " Hey Troy, when are we leaving for the mission?" - Raquel

"We are leaving tomorrow at 1300 hours. Why are you out of breath?" - Troy

"Well, I had to look through all the door to find you." - Raquel

"You do realize that my room is right next to the elevator and you have been here before for old team meetings." - Troy

"Oh yeah, sorry. I could use the running anyways, gets me pumped for tomorrow. Anyways, how do you like the new team?" - Raquel

"They are okay, I am a little unsure about Sean. I feel that he didn't like the fact that there are more people on the team now." - Troy

"What makes you think that?" - Raquel

"Well, when we were making the team name, he just blurted a name and wanted to get out of that as fast as he possibly can. But, he did blurt out a really good name." - Troy

"Maybe he just has to get used to having us here. It will get better." - Raquel

"Let's hope that it does." - Troy

Now it is the next day and everyone is about to leave.

"Troy, hold on a second, I am gonna give you two tips. First, always stay with your team and second, take charge if you want your team to trust and follow you."- Zavala

"Understood." Troy said (to the team) "You guys ready to go?" - Troy

" Yeah, let's do this!" - Conrad

They all get to their ships and fly to Mars. When they arrive, they have to follow the fireteam that actually found the portal. When the portal was found, the sight was so astonishing. This one area had an entirely different look to the rest of the Black Garden. The petals that fell were Black, the ground was completely metal. The plants were black as well. And the portal stand in the middle, guarded by one statue. Conrad is curious and decides to walk up to the portal. He put his hand out and his ghost transported Zydron's eye to his hand. Conrad raised his hand in the air while holding the eye and the portal started to hum. It would then scan the interface of the eye and project a hologram with Vex writing. Conner would then step forward to read it.

"Gate Lord Z-y-d-r-o-n is now invalid. 3 Gate Lords necessary to open this portal." - Conner

"So,we need to go find two more gate lords and get their eyes." - Conrad

"No, we need to get 3, it says that this eye is invalid now." - Conner

The statue started to crack and beam with black essence. It began to stand up and pick up its weapon.

"Everyone get ready, it's gonna attack at any second" Conrad said (to himself) "Guess it is time to try this baby out." - Conrad

He would then notice that they were surrounded by Vex Goblins all of a sudden.

"Everyone backs to back, watch all directions and fire at will." - Troy

Conrad takes the first 20 shots and destroys 7 goblins. Then the statue starts to move and shoot.

"Okay, we can't take hits from this thing. Conrad, what's the ETA on a Ward?" - Troy

"Coming up now. Give me some cover." - Conrad

Conrad would interlock his fingers and focus all energy into his hands. The he thrusted his handed out to his right and left, and the Ward of Dawn was formed.

"Woah, never made a bubble this big before." - Conrad

"Doesn't matter, just start shooting!" - Troy

"8,9,10. Conrad, i'm gonna get more than you." - Raquel (as she kills 3 goblins)

"No you're not. 14,15,16." - Conrad

"Guys, we are gonna have to start shooting the statue. Conrad and Raquel, you guys take care of the Goblins. The rest of us, use all heavy ammo and unload into the statue, I have a tether."- Troy

Troy would then summon a purple glowing bow out of thin air. You could see the energy just pouring out of it. He would then also summon an arrow that was beaming with purple light. He shoots the arrow directly at the head of the statue and gets a direct hit.

"Okay everyone, shoot!" - Troy

Rockets flying and constant Machine gun blaring.

"That's the last of them, let's take down this statue." - Conrad (To Troy) "Ward down, no more protection." -Conrad

"Ok," Troy said (To Raquel) "Striker Barrage Time!" - Troy

"Got it!' - Raquel

Raquel would start running towards to the statue and charging up her fists. The Statue would then shoot and hit Bethany directly. Raquel uses her Striker Barrage which is a series of direct Fist of Havocs, but instead of hitting the ground, she hits the target directly and send the energy within the body of the target causing even more damage. This attack would destroy the legs of the statue and it would soon fall. As the Statue started to fall, Sean decides that he will use his Golden Gun. He starts be summoning fire energy and melting his weapon, he would then manipulate it into the form the golden gun. Then solidify it with extreme heat. He would then focus all his light and energy into the gun. He would then fire one time doing an immense amount of damage with would destroy the head of statue and disabling it.

"Sean, you got some serious power dude." - Troy

"Yeah I know. I just don't use it often." - Sean

"Don't worry, you will be using it a lot for this mission." - Troy

"Good job out there Raquel." - Conrad

"You didn't do too bad yourself." - Raquel

"Thank you, but there is still one more problem." - Conrad

"What's that?" - Raquel

"How are we gonna get 3 gate lord eyes?" - Conrad

"Well, it is said that there is one gate lord per galaxy. So the only way that we can do this is if we travel to different galaxies and get the eyes." - Conner

"Well, we had better report back and get started because the Vex probably already know that we tried to open another one of their portals." - Troy

Fireteam Matrix would then head back to the Tower to report back to Zavala.

Now in the Vanguard Quarters,

"Close the doors behind you."(Bethany closes the doors) "So what did you see?" - Zavala

"We didn't see anything. We weren't able to open the portal. And that's why we wanted to report back so quickly." - Troy

"What is the situation?" - Ikora

"The portal said that the only way we could open it, is if we had 3 gate lord eyes." - Conner

"But there is only one gate lord per galaxy right? I heard you say it before Ikora."- Cayde 6

"So now you listen. But anyways, you guys reported to us because you wanted permission to travel to multiple galaxies, right?" - Ikora

"Precisely, in order to find out what this is and assess whether it is a threat or not, we need to open that portal. So, do we have your permission?"- Troy

"Well, since it is necessary, I approve." - Ikora

"We wanna see what is in that portal right? And if this is the only way to do that, then I approve as well." - Cayde-6

"Yes, I approve. You must take care of each other then. You are much farther away than any guardian has every gone. We won't have communication with you so be careful. And good luck." - Zavala

Fireteam Matrix has now been approved and is now ready to travel through space. And get some team bonding as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Travel

Chapter 2: Travel

Amanda Holliday notifies the team as they are about to leave that the ships are not made to be able to go to different galaxies. If they are to travel, they won't be able to hyper jump to the planet they need to go to. They are going to have to ride the entire way there.

"Welp, guys this will _really_ give us the time to build a bond." - Troy

"I don't mind that much. Conner, do you know how much time it would take us to get to the closest galaxy?" - Conrad

"Well, the closest galaxy is the Anomolous Galaxy and that should take us about a week to get there." - Conner

"A WEEK! I can't spend a week in my tiny little ship and talking with _you_ guys. That's living hell." - Sean

"Shut up Sean, you know that this is what we need to do so you need to stop complaining." - Bethany

"Alright guys, chill out. We will stock up some more food and then leave. The earlier we leave, the quicker we get through the week." - Troy

(all together) "Alright."

So the team stockpiles a bit more food than they had and they are ready to leave, again. And they finally do.

As the team's ships leave the Tower, and pass the canopy of clouds, they start to see more black and less blue. More stars and less clouds. They realized that it would be a long time until they would see Earth again so they all to one big glance at it before fully immersing themselves in the mission. They saw the big sphere of blue, green and white from the clouds. Sparks of scattered lightning around the entire earth. They could see the faces of their friends and family even though they were so far away. Then, they decide to let that all go for now. Conner was the first to speak.

"Ok guys, I hate to break our special moment there but we have something very serious to discuss. The Vanguard and I have been trying to locate the gatelord for this galaxy and we have had no luck finding the planet it resides in. So to be totally honest with you guys, we are kinda flying in blind." - Conner

"No worries, i'm sure that we will be fine. How many planets are there in the galaxy?" - Troy

"There are 4 planets. But there is one more problem, we don't know if those populating the planets will welcome us with open arms if you know what I mean." - Conner

"Don't worry, if they don't we can just fight them. Simple as that." - Raquel

"Sorry, but we can _never_ do that. We represent Earth and if they were to figure that out and we attack them, not only would they attack us, but they would also try to invade Earth as well. So we cannot risk something like that." - Troy

"Awwww, i was hoping to fight some people/aliens." - Raquel

"Don't worry, you will when we fight the gatelord and his minions. Conner, do you know anything about the gatelord?" - Troy

"Actually, I know something. Not specifically to this gate lord, but I know that the one that they sent to our galaxy was the weakest kind of gatelord. And I know that there are three types of gatelords." - Bethany

"I actually didn't know that so, i'll keep that for my record. Thank you Bethany. From what I know, this gatelord is stronger than the one that was sent here, but I heard that if a gatelord gets destroyed, the Vex send another one back." - Conner

"Conner, does the Vanguard already know of this?" - Troy

"I told Ikora this morning before we left, just in case, so that they would be ready." - Conner

"Good. Bethany, do you know anything else about the gatelords?" - Troy

"No I don't, sorry." - Bethany

"Maybe, they have a system." - Conrad

"What do you mean?" - Conner

"So, say they send the weakest one to our galaxy and we destroy it. Maybe they send a stronger one back and if that gets destroyed, they send the strongest and if we destroy that, they officially view us as a threat. Maybe, they use the gatelords to gauge our power. It's just an idea." - Conrad

"Conrad, you are definitely onto something there. Since we are just passing Mars, I can still contact the Vanguard,"(over coms) "Zavala, can you hear me? Come in Zavala." - Conner

"Incoming transmission from Fireteam Matrix." - Cayde-6

"Yes, we can hear you Conner. What is the problem?" - Zavala

"So, we were discussing the gatelords and we may have an idea of what you are up against." - Conner

"Ok, what is it?" - Zavala

"So, Conrad thought that the gatelords get exponentially stronger as they come. There are 3 types and as you destroy one, another one comes that is even stronger than the last. And we also think that this is how the Vex gauge the power of those who are in that galaxy." - Conner

"Tell Conrad that it was a good idea. It makes a lot of sense and it would help us be ready for the worst. I'll do some research to confirm this. Thank you guys and good luck on your mission." - Ikora Rey

"Thank you. Stay sharp,"(Transmission ends) "Conrad, that idea really helped the Vanguard. They are gonna start prepping for the worst in order to be ready, good work." - Conner

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have come up with that if it wasn't for the information that you guys gave us." - Conrad

"Alright, enough of the thank yous and let's just sleep." - Sean

"What's your problem?" - Raquel

"Yeah." - Bethany

"I don't actually want to talk to you guys at all, so why can't we all just stop talking and sleep. That cool!" - Sean

"Oh wait, guys I know what the problem is." - Troy

"Really?" - Conrad

(sarcastically) "Really? Tell us." - Sean

"Conrad, Sean was your fireteam leader before we joined right?" - Troy

"Yeah, how did you know?" - Conrad

"Well, I knew because he hated me as soon as I joined and it was because I took his spot." - Troy

"Ok fine. That is true. I was a little annoyed by the fact that Troy got to be the fireteam leader and I had to take orders from him. But that is not why I am like this." - Sean

"Ok now we are getting somewhere. Since you won't tell us why you are mad, can you at least give us some backstory on you so that we can figure it out and help you out?" - Troy

" I'm not gonna tell you anything." - Sean

"Conrad, do you know anything about Sean?" - Troy

" Of course I do, he is my best friend and we grew up together." -Conrad

"Conrad, you better not say anything about me." - Sean

" I will tell them. They need to know." - Conrad

"Know what? Tell us!" - Bethany

"Ok, so when Sean and I were growing up, we didn't have the greatest lives. The kids in our school and neighborhood would make fun of us because they had parents and we didn't. But we stuck together, Sean, Keith and I. So-" - Conrad

"Who is Keith?" - Raquel

"Keith was Sean's younger brother." - Conrad

"Was? So what happened to him?" - Conner

"Well, at this time, ships were not as good as they are now. But, Keith would always ask to get a ride on one. So Sean and I saved up the money to get him his ride. That day was going so great, Keith was having so much fun in it. It was just him and the pilot. But...after 17 minutes into the ride...the ship...exploded. No survivors. The ship was deemed faulty and the court did next to nothing about it. The company kept making ships. To this day, Sean will blame himself for it." - Conrad

"Woah." - Troy

"But, that is not the reason that Sean is mad. The reason that Sean is mad is because he always goes to the place where Keith died every July 7th which is-" - Conrad

(both Conrad and Conner) "3 days from now."

"This means so much to him and that is why he is mad. He is not mad at you guys, he is just mad that now misses his tradition to honor his brother." -Conrad

"Well thanks Conrad, they really didn't need to know my past. Would you like for me to tell yours?" - Sean

"Go right ahead." - Conrad

"Fine. As Conrad said, we both had no parents, blah blah blah. But after Keith died, Conrad ended up feeling worse about it than I did. He wouldn't leave his house or do anything for a few weeks. He fell into deep depression. To the point where he felt that he didn't deserve to live if Keith died. So, Conrad killed himself by jumping off the roof of the house. I was only a few steps behind before I could catch him. I don't blame myself as much for Keith's death but when Conrad killed himself, that was when I really felt bad. What Conrad doesn't know is that I don't go to visit Keith's grave every year, I visit his. But, when I saw Conrad back to life I was absolutely astounded. He did remember anything from before and this is the first time that he is finding out how he died. Then, Conrad would look for Keith for days upon days. Soon enough, he found him. Keith had also manifested the light in himself and he also became a Guardian. I still honor both their deaths to this day." - Sean

"Wh-What? What do you mean I killed myself? I am right here." - Conrad

"Well, after you died, a few years later, you were found by a ghost and he revived you." - Sean

"He is right. I found you in 3087. When did Conrad die?" - Conrad's Ghost

"3081 is when he died." - Sean

"Woah, well. I guess all I can say is. That's in the past, i'll have to let it go for a while." - Conrad

"Wow, that's deep. But, since Conrad wants to let this go, why don't we all do that? We can just go to sleep. We will talk more at 0500 hours." - Troy

"Okay, goodnight." - Conrad, Bethany, Raquel, Sean and Conner

"Okay, goodnight everyone" - Troy

So Fireteam Matrix was now on their way to the Anomolus Galaxy, 6 and a half days away. There was more team building and bonding than what was expected. But after 6 hours of sleep, at 0300 hours, they all hear a loud rumble.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" - Troy

(sleepy) "What? How did we end up in this mess?" - Bethany

"The Cabal from Mars may have reported us and tracked us. They may have sent troops against us." - Conner

"We got fighters incoming at 2 and 10!" - Raquel

"Everyone scatter!" - Troy

"Ok, guys. I feel it is best if we split into teams of two and watch each other's back. Got that?" - Sean

"Good Idea. Everyone form teams of 2 and progressively move past the ship. We should try to meet up behind it." - Troy

"Got it." - Conrad and Bethany

"Okay" - Raquel

"Understood." - Conner

"Conrad come with me." - Raquel

"Okay, and Bethany, go with Conner." - Conrad

"Okay." - Bethany

"Sean, I guess you are with me. Oh, 5 fighters straight ahead. I am gonna vier left and when I do, start shooting and I will start shooting from the side to help with the fire." - troy

"Okay, let's get this done." - Sean

Troy would then do a corkscrew off to the left to avoid shots.

"NOW!" - Troy

Sean starts shooting as soon as Troy is out of his line of fire. He ends up taking out 2 fighters. Then, Troy starts shooting at them from the left and takes out 2 fighters as well.

"Okay Sean, one more to ge-" -Troy

(interrupting)"Hello Guardians, anyone there?" - Unknown

"Who is this? How did you get our frequency?" - Troy

"My apologies, I am a Guardian as well. Can we talk about this after the fight is done?" - Unknown Guardian

"Alright, but you better explain yourself." - Troy

Then, the Unknown Guardian starts to take out tens of fighters at a time.

"The secret to destroying their fighters in a few shots is shooting to the lower part of it. There is flammable gas in it and our shots set it off." - Unknown Guardian

"ON YOUR LEFT GUARDIAN!" - Troy

"I see it, thanks for the call!" - Unknown Guardian

"Guardian, our plan was just to take out fighters and make our way past the ship. Not fight and destroy the ship." - Troy

"Hopefully, that works." - Unknown Guardian

"Conner, Bethany. How are you guys holding up?" - Troy

" I am fine and Bethany is going off. She must've destroyed like 100 fighters." - Conner

"That's only because I have had a lot of practice in space battles. But yeah, we are fine. Conrad and Raquel, what about you guys?" - Bethany

"498,499,500! HA, I beat you Raquel! Oh and yes we are fine." - Conrad

"Conrad, you do realize that i'm already at 700 right?" - Raquel

You could just tell from her voice that she was proud of that,but she wanted to look cool in front of Conrad and the rest.

"Okay, I respect that Raquel, but i'll get you next , how far past the ship is everyone? Because it looks like we are almost there." - Conrad

" We are just getting out of it but we still have fighters on our tail. Conner do a loops and start shooting." - Bethany

"Got it." - Conner

"We just made it out and took out the last fighters. But, we have a guest with us." - Troy

"A guest?" - Conrad

"You'll find out as soon as we all get back together, now focus on getting out of there." - Troy

"Ok, we will. Raquel there is a fighter coming up behind you, moving real fast. Do a loops when I say so that you end up behind them." - Conrad

"OK, tell me when." - Raquel

(whispers) "Wait for it...wait for it…"(loudly) "NOW!" - Conrad

Raquel does a full loop and ends up behind them and destroys the fighter, but then out of nowhere, all the fighters started flying back to their ship.

"Guys, the fighters are flying back to the ship." - Conrad

"What? Guardian, you were in there, do you know what that means?" - Troy

"Don't worry. It's just battle protocol. When the Cabal lose an immense amount of troops without doing real damage to the enemy, they retreat." - Unknown Guardian

"So they aren't coming back? ALRIGHT, victory number 2!" - Raquel

"Yes it is. Good work guys." - Troy

"WHOO, bet you that I took out more fighters than Conrad!" - Bethany

"I had 513. What did you have?" - Conrad

(quietly) "207…" - Bethany

"Well, I bested both of your combined." - Raquel

"WHAT?! How many did you have?" - Conrad

"736" - Raquel

"GUYS, we have something or _someone_ that is deemed more important that's statistics to a fight that we won. Troy, who were you calling Guardian?" - Conner

"Oh sorry, I blocked him on the frequency so I can only hear him, hold on." - Troy

Troy unblocks the Guardian on the frequency and then the fiasco of questions begin.

"Who are you?" - Conrad

"Where are you from" - Conner

"Why are you here?" -Sean

"Please tell me I destroyed more fighters than you." - Bethany

"Ok guys, don't bombard him with questions. I already asked him to explain himself when we were done and since we are done. Now we can hear his story but first we have to get into interrogation formation. Guardian, you don't move." - Troy

Now everyone got into interrogation formation which is when they surround the one who they are interrogating so that they don't have an easy or simple way to escape.

"Ok, I am a Guardian who was sent on a covert ops mission to infiltrate the Cabal forces and get any information on them." - Unknown Guardian

"Ok, so if you are a Guardian, who assigned you the mission?" - Conrad

"Zavala and Ikora Rey." - Guardian

"Ok and you have yet to identify yourself." - Conrad

"Oh i'm sorry, I am Constance-11. I am an exo and I was sent on this covert ops mission a few years ago. I am finally coming back with information so I need to get to Earth as fast as possible." - Constance-11

"Ok fine, we will let you go. But, if you end up being a liar, none of us will forget you and we will find you and do some very bad things to you. Understood?" - Troy

" Understood." - Constance-11

He would then fly towards earth and would disappear into the distance.

"Alright guys, we still have a ways to go. And we said that at 0500 hours we would keep talking about our pasts. It's 0700 hours so we are 2 hours late. But, there is someone's past that I would like to know. Raquel, do you know your past?" - Conrad

"I'm sorry Conrad but I don't know anything about it. Since, I died such a long time ago, I barely have any memories." - Raquel

"Bummer, but it's okay." - Conrad

"Well, we have 6 more days to travel, so Raquel you have some time to dwell on those memories and try and remember." - Troy

"Ok, i'll try." - Raquel

"Actually, it's 6 and a quarter because we didn't make the distance that we were supposed to when we were sleeping and because we were fighting." - Conner

And Team Matrix was off...to sleep. They still had a long way to go and let's hope that they can still stand each other after this trip. And let's also hope that Raquel can remember her past.


End file.
